Life is always unexpected
by Souls Will Cry- ArceusMinion
Summary: I had it all planned out. Heart of the forest, midnight, bring the tool for the job and stay out of site and make sure no one followed me. But why does my luck have to be so bad that i get stopped anyway. Oh well. That won't be answered but i can answer one thing. I'm gald i was caught.


**Alright so before I begin this One shot I just wanted to say I made the mistake of looking into my past deep enough to put me in this state of mind…again…but that other time is not important. What is important however, is the fact that…I came close to actually doing something I knew I would regret yet I didn't care. So this my way of expressing some of my emotions without sounding like as some people on the internet call it "a whining bitch." This in all honesty just pisses me off. They have the same brain power as Isabella Swan (don't ask me how I know of that terrible piece of cinematic excrement.) So yeah on a lighter note this story will lift up at the end. As a thank you to the small number of people (4) who stood at my side during this time and were just helping me get back together and away from the depression and suicidal thoughts. So thank you to all of them if they read this. One of their names is in the story. So I thank that person dearly for being there for me.**

I walked further into the woods my head buzzing with different thoughts and emotions. I sighed as the trees began to grow closer together telling me I was nearing the heart of this forest. I smiled sadly as I took a few deep breaths before continuing on. Soon enough a small silverfish glow appeared some few yards away from me. After standing still I began walking towards the light only to find a small clearing, it looked to be the only light source in this part of the woods. I sighed still wearing a sad smile on my face as I slowly reached down and lifted my shirt over my head letting the pale moonlight shine down on my heavily scarred chest and arms. I slowly walked forward into the middle of what the light was which happened to be a decent sized clearing.

"If I still had willpower left I'd sing but honestly it's more than enough to give away where I am and to be found." I sighed out after slowly getting down onto my knees feeling cold metal touch my right hip making me sigh in a mix of sadness and anger. I slowly reached down and slowly drew my Browning Hi Power 9mm calibre pistol. It's small wooden grip easily fitting into my hand as I made sure the safety was turned off before feeling doubt wash into my mind as my hand started to shake with fear as I slowly raised the gun to my forehead. I closed my eyes as a single tear rolled down my cheek slowly before dripping off my chin to fall to the earth.

I sighed as I lowered my head and began to steady my hand. The barrel of the gun touching my temple shaking slightly as I smiled softly before I slowly put my index finger on the trigger slowly adding pressure making it slowly draw closer to sparking the bullet and ending everything. A sudden roar in the distance drew my attention for only a split second before I realized who it was. "He's stubborn I'll give him that." I said with a light sorrow filled chuckle before I sighed and shook my head as I began to slowly reapply the pressure to the trigger before something hard hit me in the centre of my back making me fall to the ground the gun flying out of my grasp landing a few feet from me.

I spun around as fast I could in my weakened and shocked state only to see a golden Luxray staring at me inquisitively. Its scarlet eyes staring into my own topaz coloured ones as it slowly began to growl at me; My hands were beginning to raise in order to defend myself before it knocked me down onto my back making my head harshly slam into the ground, dazing me enough for it to properly pin me to the ground before I could even begin to struggle. As I began to regain some of my senses I heard an all too familiar voice echo in the distance though the words were inaudible. Sighing inwardly I sat there waiting for something to happen. And something did though it shocked me greatly.

"What do you think you're doing?" the Luxray pretty much demanded me shocking me more than enough for it to show it on my face before I sighed and looked past its scarlet eyes into the pale moonlight. "You probably wouldn't understand even if I told you." I replied as she darted her eyes to the gun lying only a few feet away more than an arm's reach away she began to stare straight into my eyes as hers were beginning to tear up. "Why would you want to do this? To end everything?" she asked me making me slightly angered at her question but nevertheless I began to get ready to tell my life story by taking a few deep, calming breaths before beginning.

"Well I knew my parents only as abusers because that's all they did when I was there. And when they thought I wasn't there they were constantly fucking other people. I never went anywhere outside my home until a few years back because they thought that I would rat them out to the local authorities. And when I left the house after nearly being stabbed in the throat by that bastard of a being, called a father I did tell the local authorities. But I still needed personal closure knowing that they couldn't get out and continue to abuse me constantly. I never had any friends and no real loving family to look up to or to ask for comfort when I was hurt. Recently I got myself what I thought was a decent job only it turned out to be a plot by some undercover, rogue FBI to get me to be reunited with hell on earth itself. I fell for it until I saw them the first step into the building they were there ready to beat me down and they did just that."

She gasped but I ignored her and continued. "Any real friends I had after I left the hellhole of constant beatings for the second time, all ended up either dead or just wanted to get away from me because the life they had been told I was living was one that would touch everyone's fear. And yet, I saved countless lives when someone was trying to hold up an entire area full of innocent people. I arrived the same time police did and they did nothing but watch as I walked in and took care of the problem, only for them to take all the credit and the hostages said in public that it was the police and not me that helped them. And only yesterday I get a group of idiots trying to run me over and kill me with either their cars or by them getting out and trying to beat me to death. So yeah chances aren't looking good for me to get better and I know they never will. So for everyone's sake just get the hell off me and let me do what I came here to do."

I knew my words had an effect on her but she still didn't release her grip. She only tightened it and buried her head into the left side of my neck where I felt her then begin to break down on my shoulder. I then heard something approaching fast through the forest re-energizing me with enough energy the gently lift the shiny Luxray off of me before setting her down on the ground next to before sitting up staring right at where the sounds were being generated only for the head of a ninetails to poke out through the bushes. It took one look at the scene before looking past me before it slowly walked out, it's almost golden fur dimmed in the moonlight making its gleaming red eyes stare right into my own as it looked at me again before walking towards me normally as if it knew I wouldn't do anything.

"You humans, always putting others down; this needs to stop or more will continue down the same road." The ninetails who was also female said almost as if she knew my life before I was asked to explain it again to my relief. "I'd ask what you mean but it won't happen. I know this because they do it for enjoyment and attention; they always find satisfaction with the suffering of others. So please, don't stop the inevitable." I said my voice just above a whisper as I turned around and stood up walking over to the gun before picking it up hearing a surprised gasp come from behind me. I turned around only to see a familiar face standing there looking at me.

He stood at six foot almost eye level with me as I stood at six foot two, his sandy blonde hair in a military buzz cut; as he wore nothing but pitch black heavy leather making me realize he had driven to the edge of the woods before running in. "What are you doing? I come back after deployment only to find you missing and a note saying, don't bother to look. What's wrong with you?" He demanded as he walked up to stare into my eyes with his chocolate brown stared straight into my own topaz. "Chris you knew my life according to you, so if you wanted to know what's wrong just look at what you think you know about my life." I said lowly as he sighed in obvious frustration and turned his back to me.

I saw him turn his head to look at me over his shoulder. "I thought you were stronger than this, you obviously aren't who I knew then. The Leone I knew back then would have seen some form of light." He whispered before I quickly grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to stare at me, his face held pure shock while I glared into his eyes with anger. "Things change. People die, people live, people change, and we all change. Nothing can change that fact. So the Leone you knew has changed to this, and before you ask why maybe think about it from my perspective without me telling you how many times I have been but imagine how many times I've seen friends use me and turn their backs on me with no explanation other than a quick and half assed apology. Who does that sound like Chris?"

My hands shook from anger and sadness as I fell to my knees again before I stared up at him, his face reflecting both horror and shock. "Just get going, you and the rest are all the same, leave this place before I waste a bullet on you." I said slowly seeing him slowly shake his head before he knelt down to look at me in the eyes before he put his hand on my shoulder. "Leone just hand me the gun. I understand what you're going through, just give me the gun." He whispered slowly as I began to shake. "Why? For more pain to enter my life whether it be physical, mental or psychological?" I asked him slowly my hands beginning to shake violently as he slowly reached his other hand to my other shoulder.

"You're living in the negative Leone. Just try and think about the positives, you weren't supposed to know this but that girl from high school, Amy I believe her name was. You remember her don't you?" he asked me making me smile sadly. "Yeah I do, but what does she have to do with this?" I asked him seeing him laugh softly. "Well I wasn't supposed to tell anyone but she has had a thing for you for a long time. She moved in to the closest house just to see you, now think about this. What would she think when she saw that note nailed to your door?" He asked me making me look at him before lowering my head to look at the grass even though I wasn't looking at anything in particular.

"Why? Why lie to me? She was with that Keith bloke when I last saw her. So stop lying to me. I just want this pain to end. So just let me dammit." I spoke anger slowly showing in my voice as Chris looked shocked at me before both the ninetails and the Luxray joined him. The Luxray on his right side and the ninetails on the left; I sighed lowly as he slowly let go with his right hand freeing my left shoulder. "The pain can end, but there are other ways than just killing yourself. Think of others, I know for a fact that both Amy and myself would mourn you and so would everyone else that counted you as a friend." Chris said slowly as I began to let tears roll down my face onto the dirt below me.

"And who else counts me as a friend and not as a killer?" I snapped at him making him recoil slightly before calming down and looking into my eyes as I continued to let the tears fall. "There are so many to name them all I'd be here till we are both fossilized. Because even though it doesn't look like it, you have friends you haven't made yet. Just because you choose not to let that trust be shown." He answered slowly reaching his free arm to gently rest it against my right arm as he breathed in slowly before breathing out. "My trust was destroyed so many times; I don't exist to the public, so before you go on about anyone giving me a chance then I will tell you that they have been fed the same bullshit that the media gave you about me."

I breathed deeply before looking to the ground. "I just want to be treated equally, is that too much to ask?" I pleaded slowly feeling his arms leave me before I felt them both on my right hand which still held the gun as he began to slowly pull the gun from me. I sighed in sadness and lowered my head in shame before I felt his arms slowly helping me stand up. "We'll walk for a bit. Then go talk to Amy, so you know I wasn't lying. Then you will realize what you would have missed out on if you just did what I stopped." Chris said slowly as I nodded as he began to lead me out of the woods with us walking side by side as the moon began to set and the first few signs of dawn were beginning to show.

I felt the sun rays hit my face making me lower my head again as we made it to the edge of the tree line making it seem like everything that just happened never did. "Alright, now we're going to walk at your pace Leone, but either way this is all about you. Alright?" he said as I smiled softly and nodded. My hands shook slightly still as we walked through the streets getting some hateful glares from the residents inside. "Just ignore them Leone, they're like the bullies in high school, attention seeking bastards." He said to me as I sighed quietly and began walking towards hell on earth as Chris seemed to notice the small amount of fear on my face as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"You're not returning home. Just walk past it and make a left at the t junction." Chris said making me sigh in relief and making me slowly walk past the hell on earth only to hear an angry cry echo from inside. I stopped dead in my tracks making Chris stop as well only to slightly push me forward. Sighing slightly I began to walk away from that hell until I came across the t junction in the road. Doing as he instructed I walked down the left side of the t junction seeing only one house standing out besides the rest. As I began to slowly approach the house I heard Chris laugh lightly. "You're acting nervous for nothing Leone. Trust me; I never did lie to you. Show some trust every now and then."

I felt a small smile worming its way onto my face as I shrugged and walked to the gate of the fence. A standard brick house was beyond the gate but the yard at the front had a sale sign on it that looked like it needed to be removed. I rested my hand on the gate scanning the front area for any sort of traps before I cautiously opened the gate with my left hand hearing it slowly creak quietly as I looked back at Chris as he nodded slightly his eyes darting to just past me as I heard the door open behind me. As I turned around I saw a young adult who looked to be in her early thirties with pure golden blonde hair that went down to her shoulder blades. Her grass green eyes stared at me before darting to look at Chris just over my shoulder.

She wore a bright sky blue shirt with pitch black pants. I sighed quietly making Chris gently put his hand on my shoulder. "You told him didn't you?" I heard her ask her voice sounding gentle but somewhat strict at the question. "Well I had to in order to stop him." I heard Chris say from behind me making her tilt her head to the side obviously confused. "Stop him from doing what?" she asked making me turn back to Chris and slowly grabbed my gun from him before I turned around and showed it to her before I put it in its holster on my hip. She gasped the second her eyes landed on it before she pretty much ran at me before ensnaring me with her arms in a hug I thought was going to knock me out.

Eventually she let go as I began to breathe deeply before I cleared my throat and let a small smile appear on my face. "May we enter? It's getting rather cold and while I did enjoy the thought of dying a few minutes ago I don't want to die as an ice cube." I said making Chris laugh heartily before Amy looked at me and nodded. "Of course, come in." She said kindly as we walked inside already feeling the warmth of a fire as the hallway was adorned with small pictures and portraits of different areas that I had seen and some that still made me feel at peace just looking at them. But one picture caught my attention. It was near the end of the hallway as Amy led us through.

It had a pure black wooden frame with golden engravings etched into it. The picture itself looked like a drawing, it held two people in the middle of a field with the moon shining slightly with just small amounts of cloud cover but still allowing stars to show. I shook off the feeling of familiarity with the picture before I saw that Amy was looking at me, a small blush on her face. "Leone, are you alright?" she asked me with concern making me smile sadly at her as I closed my eyes and hung my head. "I don't know Amy. I don't know." I said sadly before I felt an arm go around my shoulders and when I looked I saw that Amy had walked up to me and embraced me softly.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you. It doesn't matter what it is I will try my best to understand you and make an effort to help in any way I can." She whispered softly like a mother consoling her child. I sighed as I hesitantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders making her smile gently before she rested her head against my chest before I heard her hum with content as we just stood there. Me not knowing what to do and Amy just being contempt to just rest against my chest listening to my heartbeat; I forgot Chris was with us until he spoke. "I'll leave you two lovers alone. I'll be back at nightfall today though. So just remember that." He said almost in a teasing type of manner making me just shake my head at him a small smile on my face.

"What, you want in on it Chris? Terribly sorry mate but I only do one on one." I said with a small smirk on my face as I saw Chris just flip me off, his face a light red before he exited the house. Amy then started to laugh in a schoolgirl type of way. Making me smile gently at her as she began to lean towards me slowly; knowing what was coming I relaxed completely making my heart beat slightly faster until the moment happened and her heavenly lips gently touched my own. I could feel the gentle passion in the kiss as well as her wrapping her arms around my neck, her hands gently caressing the back of my head making the kiss deepen slightly. I wrapped my arms gently around her hips pulling her body closer to mine before I rested my hands on the centre of her back occasionally rubbing her back soothingly.

Eventually she broke the kiss and just stared into my eyes before she put her head back into my chest before whispering softly so i could barely hear her. "Please don't do anything like that again. Please Leone, don't do this to me." She sounded upset and that was made apparent by her constant shaking as if she was a leaf in a hurricane. Eventually i felt her tears stain my bare chest as i smiled and held her closer to me. "It's alright Amy, i'm not going anywhere now. I'm here now, i'm here." i whispered gently as i put my head on top of hers as i began a slow rocking motion.

**Well…how do I end this off? Do I say something along the lines of a thank you for the support? No that sounds like I'm leaving the site. Should I just say thanks for the patience with me and making my stay on this site possibly one of the best sections of my life? No that makes them inquisitive. Alright fuck it. Thanks guys, I left the other two in because I honestly want you to know what I go through before deciding on what I think is an adequate ending note. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this**

**Also before I forget. Yeah it is short and yeah I could have done scenes better. But I want to know your opinions on this. So I know what to edit in future posts. Well then. I should also say that to anyone here that has read my bio. (And if you haven't don't bother reading this. You can leave a review or leave the page now. This is for the few channel bio readers.) I have heard the angry calls of many saying that they want my opinions on MLP. Honestly…it's not my kind of entertainment. Say what you will to me but I've had a small amount of anger towards the show. But due to…oh I don't know…50 BLOODY PM'S A DAY. All requests for MLP. I feel like I'm slowly being tortured. So fine. I'll make an acception, I'll do one story based on that cartoon. And because I haven't watched any of it I'm going to get shit wrong so don't blame me.**


End file.
